


Kill or be killed

by Dear_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Animagus, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Fear of Death, Friendship, Hurt, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Murder, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Kat/pseuds/Dear_Kat
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is screwed; He has betrayed his only friends and the plan backfired. He now has to flee and he doesn't know how or where, but all he knows is that he has to leave and never return.Moments that lead up Sirius Black being framed and Peter Pettigrew getting away.
Kudos: 1





	Kill or be killed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and since English isn't my first language there might be some grammatical errors so please bear that in mind. I would love to get feedback and I hope you, the reader, enjoy this read!

The heart thumps in the throat of Peter Pettigrew who hurries around in his apartment in pure panic. He must get rid of all the traces that can link him to what just happened. Lord Voldemort had murdered his friends Lily and James Potter, and that was his fault. Peter knew what he had gone into, and he knew he would have to pay for what he had done if he didn't get away fast enough, for the plan had failed altogether and Lord Voldemort was gone and nothing and no one could save him.

He had been out on thin ice for a very long time and Peter himself had not realized how exhausted he was. Having to tiptoe and try to be discreet was a full-time job for the pitiful man. Peter had overheard Dumbledore talking to James and Lily, their low voices had barely been audible, but Dumbledore's message was clear; he suspected someone was working as a spy; someone in their vicinity. James and Lily had refused to believe it and James had defended his friends as if his life was depending on it. Peters felt ashamed about himself, but most importantly, he couldn't be trapped.

He rattles everything he thinks can link him to it and with a simple formula the potential proof is up in flames. But the panic has not yet let go because it is one to the man who can still ruin his life; Sirius. Sirius knows, he knows he made a mistake by persuading James to change the secret keeper and now it was over for him. Sirius would not rest until he had avenged his friends and obtained his justice with Peter for his betrayal.

He looked around one last time in the apartment which had been his safe-zone before leaving it for good. He felt in his cloak that the wand was still there, to his great relief it was. When Peter came to the wreck that was left of the Potter’s house and realized that he had made the grossest misjudgment possible, he had looked around and found Lord Voldemort's wand. Fearing that the ministry might link his treachery, so he did the only thing imaginable: Peter took it and fled the place.

He doesn't know where to go now or what to do, but he certainly knows one thing; the wand must be removed. He runs around without a target in sight until he suddenly stands by a forest grove that looks abandoned. He looks around to make sure he's alone. He jumps to a thump but quickly realizes it's his own gasps and heartbeat.

'' This will be enough. '' He murmurs and sits down at the ground and begins to dig.

He starts digging with his hands before his thoughts get on the right track and use the wand to dig the rest. He buries the wand and covers it with his hands again so that his own wand could not be traced to the site if this plan also went wrong. His heart is still pounding and sweat is pouring down his forehead and he tries to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes.

Peter starts running from the place and rounds several buildings but he realizes that he is lost. He tries to gather himself but fails. Staying calm when fleeing for his life and from his conscience is far more difficult than he had ever imagined.

Peter wipes away the sweat drops formed on his forehead and exhales when he reaches an abandoned dark alley, but he is not safe yet. He bites together so as not to let the fear take over his mind and continues into the alley, but he realizes he has to leave, so he transfigures himself; to London. People are out on their daily chores for the news has not yet spread to Peter's great relief. He hurries and squeezes between people when he suddenly feels someone take a hard grip on him and throws him against a house wall.

''Traitor! How could you! '' Sirius roars and Peter grumble in horror at his old friend.

The fear that Peter felt could not be described because he had never experienced anything like it. Lord Voldemort and his followers were nothing compared to the furious Sirius Black he had before him. Sirius's eyes were black with hatred and Peter knew Sirius had it in himself; he was prepared to murder him for his betrayal.  
"I did what I needed to do." Peter whispers and Sirius growls in response.

Now the end was near, Peter thinks until he realized he wasn’t necessarily doomed, not yet. The people all around had stopped and looked frightened at the scene that was taking place and Peter realized that it was not he who caused the fear; it's Sirius. Peter realized that he can do this if he is smart enough.

Peter looked Sirius in the eye and in front of him he saw so many memories over the years. He saw how he himself, Sirius, Remus, and James together running around at midnight, how they played different pranks, studied, laughed and passed through too many penalties during their Hogwarts days. He remembers how together they had calmed a nervous James before his wedding. He remembers how they all celebrated when Lily and James told them about Lily’s pregnancy. He remembers how small Harry was when he held him and how he was flying around on the broom Sirius gave him.

They had been his only friends, but he had given up everything and now he had to give up even more. He looked around and looked at his hand where he was holding his wand before turning his gaze and froze it on Sirius's insane face.

"'Lily and James, Sirius how could you?'" Peter yells and raises his wand, saying loud enough that only he and Sirius hear:  
'' Confringo. '

A big explosion takes place, dampening Peter's screams as he cuts off his finger and transfigures himself before Sirius can grab him again. He lands out on a grass field and howls of pain while feeling relief; he had escaped Sirius. Peter looks around and realizes that he is completely alone. The pain is too severe for him to get up and walk so he transforms into a rat to both be discreet and to ease his movements, which it does.

For days he walks exhausted on the grass in search of security and finds it in the most unexpected place; in the hand of a red-haired young boy who carries him home with a big smile. He not only gets a new home but a new identity; the pet rat Scabbers.

This was Peter's rescue, his only atonement. He had heard the news of his own death and how Sirius had been arrested and framed. Peter's relief was greater than his feelings of guilt and he felt secure for the first time in a long time, and most importantly; he was free.


End file.
